Archangel Sigma
"Come on, I am pretty sure I can handle you. I just fought every single threat to all kinds of lifeforms and dimensions that came before you. And I beat'em all. Conquerors, destroyers, monsters and even the true devil itself. Whener I reached my limit I just broke it. And, this time, there is no difference. I'm going to kill you, "King of Dark Seraphs", or die making sure you never will be able to cause any danger to them." '-Sigma' History Sigma is the first archangel-beings who are tasked with making the universes safe and erradicating all evil-ever born. Son of the gods of Death and Justice, Sigma fought in many battles over countless eras, always for the greater good and for the peace. Year after year, century after century, he never rested a single moment, always fighting, always getting stronger, until, one day, he realized that he and his fellow archangels, were getting obsolete, since everyday stronger threats and stronger heroes appeared, stupified, he started training like never befored, refusing to retire, he even trained the newer ones. No one ever will make him stop fighting for peace, as this isn't an option for him. Personality and Appearance Sigma is a calm person, albeit all these years fighting made him get a taste for battle and training, he is also very smart but usually decides to let the strategy to Alpha and train in order to keep up with the beings that are naturally stronger than archangels. Some of his traits are his always optimistic personality, indomable willpower and seriousness in battle. Sigma has is a tall and very muscular man with slightly tanned skin, snow white hair and expressive, yellow eyes, his face has three scars, one on the chin,on below his right eye and one on his left cheek. He often wears a pitch black cloak over his outfit, that consists of a black button up shirt, a white chestplace with golden details, brown pants, white boots and fingerless glooves. At his shin form, Sigma dons a black armor with a white jumpsuit with golden linings underneath, gets more muscular and his hair gains a silver tint, his eyes glow yellow and his Blade transforms into five katanas, undergoing the Seraph transformation changes his looks once again, getting even more massive and getting tribal marks on his chest, below his eyes and hands that glow blue, his skin turns gray and six wings appears on his back, his shirt is tore off and he gains heavy metallic black gauntlets. Personal Info Name: Archangel Sigma, Grandpa, God. Origin:Afterworld Classification: '''Deity, Death and Justice's spawn, demi-essential. '''Age: Billions of years old Allignment: '''Lawful Good(sometimes Natural or Chaotic Good in some forms) '''Gender: Male Height: 2,40 Weight: 180 Kilograms Eye color: Yellow, red or green in several forms Hair color: White Date of Birth: September, 12th Affiliation: Essentials, Archangels Likes: '''Peace, getting stronger, fair fighting, dragons '''Dislikes: War, teenager complains. Theme Song: * Indestructible https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hj2vU2nr5Jw Combat Statistics Tier: 2-C, probably High 2-A with Deadly Canon | 2-A, probably High 2-A with Deadly Canon | High 1-B, higher with limit burst | 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Reality Warping (Limited), Expert Hand to Hand combat, Expert Swordsman, Intangibility, Invisibility, Energy Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Cosmic Manipulation, Reactive Evolution (godly), Regeneration (godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 10), Time Manipulation (Limited), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation, Death Inducement (Limited), Ressurection, Statistics Amplification, Biological Manipulation, Life Manipulation (limited, can revive people), Elemental Manipulation, Mind Control, Soul manipulation, one hit kill (with Seraph form's Deadly canon), immunity to soul, mind, time, reality and body manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level, High Multiverse level with Deadly Canon | Multiverse Level+, High Multiverse level with Deadly Canon | High Hyperverse level, higher with limit burst | Outerverse level Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be around thirty octillion times faster than light) | Infinite (Can ignore time stopping and manipulation) | Immeasurable (Moves faster than time, cannot be tagged in homing attacks) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multi Universel level | Multiverse Level+ | High Hyperverse level, higher with limit burst | Outerversal Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Durability: Multi-Universe level | Multiverse level+ | High Hyperverse level, higher with limit burst | Outerverse level Stamina: High Godly | High Godly | High Godly | High Range: Multiversal Intelligence: Genius Weakness: None notable | None notable | Can only maintain shin form for 13 minutes, using Limit Burst shortens the time limit even more | Overusing his Seraph form too make can take a toll on his body, making it straining and extremely sickly. '''Standart Equipment: * Sigma Blade: His weapon of choice, this sword weights the same as the entire reality compressed and is extremely useful for killing evil beings. Notable Techniques: * Godly Physiology: Sigma, as an archangel, has a different physiology from lesser beings, giving him abilities much more useful and powerful than angels and other lesser beings. ** Physical Prowess:Sigma has a body specially made for combat, keeping his youth and prime over the years even if his looks show otherwise, fight for years non stop without tiring and every battle makes him stronger than before. ** Universal Domination:Archangels are essential part of the very existance, and so they can materialize things out of nowhere, teleport to everywhere as long as it exists and erase beings from existance. ** Rising Spirit:Sigma has a key difference from other archangels because of his Demi-Essential nature, he can evolve his body at a much faster pace than his fellow comrades, to the point that keeping up with him is impossible for a regular one; this allowed him to break his own limits many times, to the point of reaching the breaking point of his archangel state, and evolving further into a Seraph. ** Undying Willpower(Innate Skill):Each one of the archangels posses a Innate Skill that gives them a unique speciality, in Sigma's case it's his undying willpower. He never gives up or backs down from a fight or war until he wins and he can't his soul and mind can't be controled. This, combined with his Rising Spirit, is what makes him really dangerous. ** Non Corporeal Existance:Sigma can fight even if his soul or consciousnes is the only thing remaining. * Big Bang Barrage: One of his signature attacks. Sigma thrusts his hands foward, launching several energy spheres with incredible speed and kinetic power, the impact feels the same as being hit by the big bang explosion. * Deadly Canon: His most powerful attack in base to shin forms, Sigma charges energy on his wings and shoots it from his hands as a golden, extremely powerful beam of light with death indution properties. It has been shown to be extremely powerful, to the point of harming beings several times stronger than him. However, beings of such power will not be affected by the death indution. * Limit Burst: Sigma can power himself up at the cost of his energy reserves, he only used this technique once to fight Xeno, a former archangel that existed out of the convetional dimensional space. Feats * Held Madness back for a while, a being that could destroy the entire multiverse at full power, using only fighting technique and a fully powered Deadly Canon * Fought Blank, a being that was all evil and hatred incarnated and was a threat for the entire Hypervese. * Can hold his own against a 5% Death, who is, in turn, able to one shot Xeno, Blank, Madness and everyone else without needing to go further than that. Only essentials can match Death's power. * Supposed to be the one that fought, killed and/or captured most of the titans during the titan war, except the strongest ones. * Far stronger than any other archangels with the exception of Lia(a fodder archangel is Multi Universal) * Can lift his sword * Blitzed Madness many times * Blitzed Xeno, Nick and Blank. All of them were faster than his Shin Form * With the help of Lia and Doom, killed Renzoukou, the strongest Dark Seraph. Renzoukou was strong enough to one shot Blank * One shot Blank, who is Hyperversal, on his Seraph Form. * Resurrected many times. * Held back Renzoukou darkness explosion. The attack could have destroyed the entire Verse if not stopped. Key: Original Base Form | Second Base Form | Shin Form | Seraph Form Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Heroes Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Weather Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1